Vidas Rotas
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "...he aprendido que es falso aquél dicho de: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", creo que más bien todos sabemos lo que tenemos, pero nunca creemos en la posibilidad de perderlo..." One Shot: CREVA. Una historia un poco diferente a todos los crevas actuales, relatada bajo la perspectiva de Chris. ¡Lean y disfruten!


**¡Hola a todos! Es para mí un gusto publicar este one shot dedicado a todos los fans CREVA, pero especialmente a Ronald B. Knox, quién fue el que me pidió que escribiera este fic. Así que esta historia es especialmente para ti. Espero y haber cumplido con los requisitos de que fuera una historia conmovedora, mostrando a los personajes como personas comunes y corrientes y no como agentes experimentados, sin acción, una situación típica... Traté de cumplir con todo excepto de que fuera un fic corto, hahaha, perdóname pero eso de escribir en pocas líneas no se me da, jajajaja! Esos fueron los requisitos, y éste es el resultado. Espero y te guste! :D**

* * *

 ** _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL pertenece a CAPCOM sólo las ideas de esta historia me pertenecen._**

* * *

 _"_ _No es que muera de amor, muero de ti. Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti, de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti, de mi alma, de ti y de mi boca y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti."_

 _-Jaime Sabines._

ONE SHOT: VIDAS ROTAS

Con cuidado me abrocho las mancuernillas en la manga de mi camisa, ajustándolas con mi traje de color azul oscuro. Me miro en el espejo y doy una mirada de escrutinio a mi imagen. Cuido cada detalle de mi apariencia verificando que mi camisa combine con mi corbata, los zapatos estén lustrosos, mi barba bien recortada y mi cabello perfectamente peinado. Normalmente soy descuidado con mi aspecto, pero en esta ocasión vigilo hasta el más mínimo pormenor en mi vestimenta ya que hoy podría ser mi última oportunidad.

Me acerco al tocador y tomo mi loción de Chanel que me obsequió en nuestro aniversario y que tanto le gusta. Me aseguro de rociar una buena parte de mi camisa con la exquisita fragancia, creyendo esperanzado que si no quiere ni voltear a mirarme, al menos se lleve un recuerdo de mi aroma.

Doy un vistazo final a mi imagen y mirando el crucifijo que está colocado sobre la cabecera de mi cama hago una breve oración en silencio, rogando a Dios que todo salga bien. Tomo las llaves de mi jeep y subo rápidamente al vehículo, adentrándome en la carretera para llegar lo antes posible a mi cita en la Corte.

Mientras voy conduciendo sin quitar la vista del parabrisas y el retrovisor, en mi mente se van dibujando los recuerdos de mis últimos encuentros con Sheva. Por desgracia no son para nada agradables. Gritos, insultos y abogados negociando son los pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza y me provocan una jaqueca insoportable, así que prefiero dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme en cómo actuaré cuando llegue al Tribunal.

La suerte me sonríe y el tráfico de la ciudad esta vez suele ser fluido, lo que me permite llegar con diez minutos de anticipación a la cita. Camino con paso firme por los pasillos de la Corte, cuando de repente una voz llamando mi nombre atrae mi atención.

-Sr. Redfield, llega usted más que a tiempo.-

Un hombre de edad madura, calvo y de expresión poco agradable me saluda amablemente al verme llegar llamándome por mi nombre. Se trataba de Sandler, mi abogado.

-Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar puntual hoy.- Contesto cortésmente.

-Espero y quede conforme con el convenio realizado entre el abogado de su esposa y yo. Los bienes quedaron divididos de la manera más justa posible y sólo es cuestión de una firma para que usted vuelva a ser un hombre libre.-

-Gracias.- Respondo distraído sin prestar demasiada atención de lo que Sandler me estaba hablando.

¿Bienes? ¿Libertad? Estoy angustiado por la sentencia que pueda deliberarse de la junta de hoy y este hombre viene a hablarme de dinero y cosas banales. ¡Al carajo esa mierda!

Chasqueo los dedos incesantemente tratando de disimular mi ansiedad, hasta que escucho a lo lejos el ruido de los pasos de unos zapatos de tacón que se acercan poco a poco. El compás de sus movimientos y el eco de su andar era un sonido que yo reconocía muy bien. Entonces la vi. Se veía hermosa como siempre, como toda la vida. Llevaba un bonito traje de oficina color gris a juego con una camisa rosa pálido, zapatos negros, y su cabello caía libre en los hombros. Su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, con brillo en los labios y rubor en las mejillas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas que estoy seguro que no necesitaba, pero le gustaba lucirlas porque creía que le daba un aspecto más intelectual. Encantadora, guapa, atractiva, no había palabras suficientes en el diccionario para describir a la mujer que tenía enfrente, a Sheva, mi aún esposa.

Se acercó lentamente con la barbilla en alto y mirada altiva, postura que optaba cuando estaba nerviosa pero que disimulaba muy bien. Caminó segura y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba. Me miró de reojo y desvió su vista hacia otro lado antes de que yo pudiera hacer contacto visual con ella. Enseguida llegó un hombre alto, de edad un poco mayor que yo, cabello cano y rostro agraciado, que caminando con paso elegante se acercó a Sheva para saludarla amistosamente. Este hombre se llamaba Anthony Evans, y era el representante legal de Sheva. Cabe señalar que ese sujeto me cabreaba, ya que lejos de actuar como el abogado de Sheva, se parecía más a su perro guardián que la vigilaba en cada movimiento que hacía y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Era evidente que le gustaba mi esposa y no tenía reparos para demostrarlo, y para mi molestia, a Sheva no parecían molestarle sus galanteos. Ya habrá tiempo de ajustar cuentas con él más tarde.

Enfurruñado permanecí recargado en la pared hasta que la secretaria de la juez en turno nos indicó que pasáramos a la oficina para comenzar la junta de avenencia, obviamente sin la presencia de ninguno de los abogados. Desde lejos pude ver que el tal Evans le aconsejaba algo a Sheva al oído, antes de que se acercara a donde yo estaba. Cuando ella se acercó hacia la entrada de la oficina me adelanté para abrirle la puerta, aunque Sheva ignoró mi acción y siguió su camino adentrándose hacia el pequeño cubículo, quedándome yo detrás de ella para cerrar la puerta a su paso, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al abogado de Sheva.

Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta, Sheva ya estaba sentada en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio principal, con una de sus piernas cruzada sobre la otra. Traté de alejar mis miradas lascivas y pensamientos menos caballerosos de ella, y me senté casi sin hacer ruido en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

La oficina era como cualquier otra a las pertenecientes al condado de California, la pared era de duela de madera, la decoración constaba de uno que otro adorno hecho de figuras geométricas, y el mobiliario constaba de un escritorio de caoba con dos asientos, un mueble auxiliar donde había una cafetera y algunos utensilios de cocina, la bandera de los Estados Unidos y la clásica estatua de la "Justicia Ciega."

Pude permanecer unos instantes mirando hacia cualquier cosa que estuviera en el lugar pero la presencia de Sheva me distraía fácilmente, a pesar de que ella estaba totalmente inmóvil e imperturbable, como si no hubiera nadie más en ese sitio. Sin duda en estos últimos tiempos, ignorarme se le daba muy bien. Discretamente olí mi camisa para verificar si la fragancia aún permanecía en mi ropa, y efectivamente, el olor seguía ahí, pero ésta vez, a Sheva parecía no importarle. Conforme pasaban los minutos la atmósfera se volvía más pesada y la tensión cada vez más palpable, al menos para mí, entonces me animé a hablar intentando iniciar una conversación amable con Sheva:

-Hola.- Dije con voz un tanto insegura.

-Hola.- Me contestó Sheva rápidamente para mi sorpresa.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunté con la mirada en el suelo sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien.- Respondió ella en automático, pero con notable indiferencia. -¿Y tú?-

-Bien.- Mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? ¿En qué momento se volvió tan apática? A mí me estaba llevando el carajo en ese instante y ella parecía tan tranquila. Sin duda me dolía más su indiferencia que algún posible rencor que sintiera contra mí.

Sufrí un bloqueo mental a causa de no saber cómo rescatar esta cortante conversación y en un pésimo intento por tratar de mantener su atención, comenté:

-Espero y estés contenta con el convenio de divorcio.-

Entonces metí la pata. Por primera vez Sheva se volteó a mirarme con una emoción en los ojos que no pude descifrar. ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Desconcierto? ¿Tristeza? No lo sé. Por mi parte me sentí acorralado ante esa mirada extraña, y tenso como estaba, no pude hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista hacia el suelo.

-Sí, estoy conforme.- Dijo finalmente con un tono enfadado.

Sheva malinterpretó mis palabras y lejos de tratar de arreglar las cosas como tenía planeado, solo logré empeorarlas dándole a entender que solo me interesaba terminar de una vez por todas nuestro matrimonio. ¡Bien hecho, idiota!

Por suerte, enseguida llegó la juez que llevaba el asunto de nuestro divorcio, disculpándose por los minutos de retraso. La juez era una mujer mayor, rubia y de ojos azules, que vestía una elegante traje sastre color púrpura. Sin más preámbulos procedió a tomar asiento, tomó entre sus manos las hojas que mostraban el convenio que habían hecho nuestros abogados y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

No presté demasiada atención a lo que decía, a grandes rasgos yo ya conocía el contenido de ese pacto en el que yo me quedaría con mi Jeep y Sheva con su auto, la casa sería para mí, pero pagaría la mitad de su precio total a Sheva y las demás cosas que teníamos serían repartidas equitativamente entre ella y yo.

-Sr. Redfield y Señora Alomar.- Habló la jueza para llamar nuestra atención.- El motivo de esta junta de avenencia es para preguntarles acerca de su decisión de disolver su vínculo matrimonial. Como ustedes saben, el matrimonio es un asunto serio, y todas las parejas tienen problemas. ¿Están seguros de que no hay amor suficiente como para darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación?-

Sheva agachó por un momento la cabeza y creí ver una pequeña lágrima a punto de escapársele de sus ojos, pero sólo estuvo a punto de. Enseguida recobró la postura y con voz firme respondió:

-Estamos seguros de divorciarnos.-

La juez me miró a los ojos para que hablara ante la afirmación que había hecho Sheva contestando también por mí, y con un asentimiento confirmé su respuesta, aunque en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

-Entonces, si ya no hay nada más que decir, pasemos a firmar la disolución de su vínculo matrimonial. Señora Alomar.- Indicó la jueza dándole a Sheva una pluma de tinta negra y acercándole los papeles de nuestro divorcio.

Sheva se reclinó en su asiento y se acomodó sobre el escritorio para disponerse a firmar el documento que avalaba nuestra separación, cuando de repente tomé su mano con la mía y con suavidad le arrebaté la pluma.

Sheva me miró con el ceño fruncido y la juez se turbó con sorpresa ante mi arrebato de audacia.

-¿Sr. Redfield, tiene alguna objeción?- Preguntó la juez ante mi actitud.

-Quisiera hablar con mi esposa antes de que firmáramos el divorcio.-

La juez volteó a mirar a Sheva para verificar que estuviera de acuerdo con mi petición. Sheva dudó por un momento, confundida por mi reacción, pero finalmente, accedió a habar conmigo dando un pequeño asentimiento. La juez se puso de pie y salió de la oficina no sin antes indicarnos que volvería en unos minutos. Y nuevamente Sheva y yo nos quedamos completamente solos.

-Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, Chris.- Dijo Sheva con frialdad.

-Por favor Sheva, escúchame.-

-Todo ya está dicho entre nosotros.- Declaró a la defensiva.

-Sheva te lo ruego, escúchame por favor. Te prometo que ésta será la última vez que te hable de lo que siento.- Supliqué mirándola a los ojos después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

Sheva aceptó son convencerse del todo y se acomodó en su asiento, mirándome atenta para escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir.

-Gracias.- Respondí sincero ante su atención y torpemente saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un papel arrugado por el tacto, y que fui extendiendo cuidadosamente entre mis manos.

-¿Escribiste una carta?- Preguntó Sheva incrédula mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando una máscara de enojo aparente.

-Temí de que fuera a olvidar alguna cosa que quisiera decirte, así que lo escribí en una hoja de papel.-

Sin duda mi carta despertó la curiosidad de Sheva que se inclinó más de cerca a mí poniendo su total atención.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso al mirar las líneas que yo mismo había escrito de mi puño y letra, ya que de esta carta dependía si mi matrimonio continuaba o le pondríamos el punto final. Me aclaré la garganta y conteniendo el miedo que me ahogaba la voz comencé a leer en voz alta.

"Sheva:

En los últimos días no sólo te escribo, también te pienso, te sueño, te extraño… Pero opto por utilizar este medio porque es el más seguro para plasmar todo lo que yo siento, y aún así, temo no hacerle justicia.

Estas líneas las escribí con el optimismo de mi sobriedad, con la soledad de mi embriaguez, con la tristeza de tu recuerdo. No importa cuando y en qué circunstancias redacté todo esto, el resultado es el mismo.

¿Sabes Shev? en estas semanas de ausencia, he aprendido que es falso aquél dicho de: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", creo que más bien todos sabemos lo que tenemos, pero nunca creemos en la posibilidad de perderlo. Y eso me pasó a mí, siempre supe a quién tenía a mi lado, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a perderte. Ese ha sido el más grande error de mi vida.

Pero ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? ¿Qué no tienes razón? ¿Qué no es cierto? La verdad me acusa y soy culpable, culpable por no darme cuenta que te hacía falta, por no agradecerte cada taza de café por las mañanas, por no decirte lo linda que te vez cuando sueltas tu cabello, por decirte que estaba cansado cuando querías estar conmigo, por ser un imbécil que no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejaste de sonreír… Pero si hay algo que es cierto dentro de todas mi fallas es que te amo Sheva, te amo pero no sólo con todas mis fuerzas, también con mis debilidades, con mis tropiezos y mis defectos.

Amor, amor mío, déjame llamarte así por última vez, porque sé que cuando acabe este día, no volveré a pronunciar esa palabra. Dame la oportunidad de decirte cuánto te amo y de guardar tu imagen para siempre en mi mente, memorizando cada centímetro de ti para recordarte cuando me sienta sólo, cuando el día sea lluvioso, cuando el café sea amargo. Mi amor, yo nunca le temí a nada, ni al dolor físico, al peligro, e incluso a la muerte, pero ahora tu ausencia me tiene aterrado, no sé qué pasará mañana y a ciencia cierta, ya no me interesa más.

Cariño, mi arrepentimiento y lamentaciones están demás en esta discusión, te descuidé y te hartaste, y ahora sólo me queda pedirte que me perdones. No quiero que te vayas llevándote un mal recuerdo de mí, quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, como un día cálido de verano, deseo que cuando pienses en mí borres de tu mente todos esos desencuentros propiciados por mi culpa, y que en su lugar sólo tengas en tus pensamientos a un hombre que te amó con todo su ser, pero olvidó cómo recordártelo.

Por mi parte, te agradezco los mejores tres años y siete meses de mi vida, donde guardaré siempre en mi corazón esas noches donde te acuné en mis brazos y la pasé despierto sólo para mirarte dormir, tus manos tímidas tocando mi piel, mis labios besándote cada mañana, y sobre todo, tus ingenuos ojos verdes que siempre me parecieron más hermosos que cualquier constelación en una noche estrellada. Deseo llevarme todo de ti, no quiero olvidar nada.

Sheva, gracias por amarme a pesar de todo, lamento todo lo que te hice, y ahora que te vas, te deseo lo mejor pidiéndole al cielo por ti, y no dudes que fuiste, eres y serás para siempre, el amor de mi vida. Te amo."

Me mordí el labio inferior y apreté la hoja de papel en un puño cuando leí estas últimas líneas, evitando a toda costa que se me cortara la voz por el nudo en la garganta que me estaba ahogando y con firmeza a pesar de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salirse, volteé a mirar a Sheva que estaba un poco más reclinada en su asiento, y con torpeza ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Cuidadosamente me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé hasta quedar a la altura de su cuerpo mientras permanecía sentada, para con delicadeza, apartar las manos de su cara, a lo que ella no opuso resistencia.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, inundados de lágrimas que luchaba por contener, y que lentamente se le escapaban por las mejillas. Limpié con mi pulgar una lágrima gruesa que le escurría por su mejilla, y en su lugar coloqué un beso suave para intentar consolarla. Ver llorar a la mujer que más amaba me conmovía en el alma y me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Me dolía en lo más profundo perder a Sheva, pero verla sufrir, me destrozaba por completo. Entonces llegué a una dura conclusión; si su dicha estaba lejos de mí, lo respetaría. Pagaría su felicidad a costa de la mía.

-No llores, amor. Esta carta no era con la intención de hacerte llorar, sólo quería aclarar todos los malentendidos entre nosotros y también deseaba que supieras todo lo que yo siento antes de que te vayas. No quiero que después de esto, te sientas comprometida a quedarte a mi lado. Cariño, tú naciste libre y yo no soy nadie para cortarte las alas.- Declaré finalmente con la vida destrozada y mi corazón regalándoselo en un puño.

Sheva me miró confundida y lentamente tocó mi rostro con indecisión, y con sus manos temblorosas se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Chris… No quiero que te vayas… Yo también te amo…- Habló finalmente en voz baja con la voz quebrada y sollozando descontroladamente.

Enseguida se echó a llorar a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza y desesperación, yo la acuné tiernamente, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas que no pude contener más, queriendo preservar este momento por toda la vida.

-Sheva, perdóname…Por favor…- Pedí con voz baja mientras ella seguía aferrada a mi cuello inhalando el aroma de mi perfume.

Ella se separó un momento de mi abrazo y con suavidad puso su dedo índice sobre mi boca, silenciándome con ternura, para finalmente colocar sus labios sobre los míos y besarme como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentí en la gloria por un instante y abrazándola contra mí con cierta posesión y exceso de amor, supe que toda mi vida tenía que ser así, con ella por siempre.

* * *

 **A/N: Amigos, ojalá y esta historia un poco fuera de lo común les haya gustado, ya que en verdad fue un reto para mí escribirla, porque no acostumbro salirme demasiado del contexto de la acción y la aventura para dedicarme exclusivamente al romance y al drama, que como ya dije no es mi fuerte, pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Confieso que tuve que inspirarme demasiado escuchando música de Bon Jovi, Il Divo, LOVG, leyendo poesía de Jaime Sabines, Neruda y Bukowsky para poder transmitir todo que sentía Chris en ese momento, ya que además de todo, mis historias CREVA en primera persona jamás las había escrito desde la perspectiva de Chris, siempre eran en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de Sheva, así que fue un punto más de dificultad para mí. Admito que en la última parte de la historia hubo un momento en que ya no podía continuar escribiendo pues tenía que tomarme un respiro porque me conmovía demasiado (quiero un hombre como Chris!) que espero y no haya quedado demasiado meloso rayando en lo exagerado y cursi, pero bueno, ya está hecho. Me siento satisfecha por lo que hice y espero ustedes también.**

 **Ya saben, para mí su opinión es importante, así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida, ya sea por review o mensaje privado si así lo prefieren.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12.**


End file.
